


Everything's Just Wonderful

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: Detectives, F/F, Femslash February, Partnership, Post-Season/Series 01, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 03:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: DC Noon’s work is never done.





	Everything's Just Wonderful

“Ow.” Her head throbs, and it takes her a minute to remember where she is and what happened. “Shit.” She struggles to sit up.

“Eunice?” It’s Teri, crouching next to her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Eunice touches the sore spot on her skull. That’s going to leave a bump. “I’m fine.”

Teri puts a disposable plastic cup of water in her hands. “Good. I was worried, for a moment there. You know what those kids are capable of.”

Eunice ignores the beating of her heart at Teri’s concern. “I thought you didn’t consider them to be kids.”

Teri fixes her with a stern look. “You know what I mean.”

“Speaking of the kids, are _they_ okay?” Eunice asks, knowing she’s missed the action, whatever it was that happened after Alyssa knocked her out.

Teri hesitates, and seems to avoid looking at her.

“Are they okay?” Eunice repeats in a low, commanding tone.

“No.” Teri sighs. Her hand hovers in the air above Eunice’s shoulder, but she must think the better of it, for she drops her hand. “We’ve taken Alyssa into custody. James…”

Eunice drinks her water in two gulps. “Tell me.” She crunches the empty plastic cup in her fist.

Teri gets to her feet and helps Eunice up. “Let’s just say there’s going to be a lot of paperwork,” she says, resigned.

Eunice’s heart sinks. “Teri!”

“Sorry, Eunice. I know you wanted to help him.” At least Teri’s solemn expression matches her apology.

“Is he dead?” Eunice grabs Teri’s arm, forcing her to look at her. “Is he dead, after I told you not to go in guns blazing?”

Teri meets Eunice’s gaze and nods.

Eunice’s hands fall to her sides. She can’t speak, can’t utter a single word. She has to get away. She pushes past her partner and heads for the door.

“You should’ve listened to me,” she says, not turning around as she leaves this wretched place.

* * *

She asks to take some time off – a day or a week, nothing major – but her boss says no. She’s needed to help fill in paperwork and question Alyssa, who has all the information they need in order to complete their investigation, and is has committed her own crimes.

In a strange way, Eunice enjoys meeting and questioning Alyssa in a formal setting. Perhaps she’s too sympathetic, but she understands why Alyssa did everything she did. She hasn’t worked with vulnerable children much before, though, and maybe that’s a good thing, because she’s too emotionally involved in this case. She has to try harder than usual to keep her report objective, and even then she crosses her fingers as she submits the bloody thing.

Her boss gives her a week off after reading the report.

She makes the most of it, spending the first couple of days in front of the telly and eating her favourite snacks. She visits her parents. She goes shopping for clothes. She even manages to read a short novel. By the time Sunday rolls around, she’s rejuvenated, in both a physical and emotional sense. She’s ready to return to work.

On her first day back, she’s prepared to tiptoe around Teri, maybe attempt an awkward apology for her behaviour during their last investigation, but her partner has taken sick leave. She sighs, but has a productive day in the office working on a case from before the Clive Koch murder. When the clock strikes five, she thinks her job isn’t so bad after all.  

The next day, Teri’s back. Eunice goes to tell her about the progress she’s made on the older case, but they get called out to a crime scene at the local pub. They exchange glances, knowing this won’t be as difficult or drawn out as the murder. Teri even laughs a little at one of Eunice’s jokes.

At the end of the day, Eunice is packing her bag, getting ready to head home, when Teri strides up to her.

“Would you like to get a coffee?” Teri asks.

Eunice frowns.

Teri offers her a tight smile and explains, “You interrupted my date the other week, so you definitely owe me one.”

Once Eunice gets over her initial shock, she smiles. “All right,” she says. “I can definitely do that.”

After all, she _does_ owe Teri a date.


End file.
